


Halloween Planning

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [63]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Legends Halloween, legends crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: A little girl gets to decide what the Legends will wear for this year's Halloween trick-or-treating activity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A submission to Frey's Halloween Challenge <3

“Costume time!”, Lily shouted, calling the attention of the Legends crew.

 The group went back to the present for a little get-together after a long time of not visiting the present. It was near Halloween and Leonard and Snart’s little girl somehow manafed to convince the crew to stay until ‘Trick-or-Treat day’, as Luke and Lily call it.

“I can’t believe I’m letting Little Blondie do his,” Mick said as he swung a drink of beer, finding a space on the sofa.

Leonard sighed beside him. “I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Shut up, boys,” Sara said, holding her camera phone while her son is sitting on her lap. “She’s about to start.”

Little Lily stood proudly amongst his extended aunts and uncles with a pad paper on her hands. She cleared her throat and started.

“Good evening Mommy and Daddy. Hello Lukey. Good evening aunts and uncles.”

“Good evening, Lily,” the rest of them answered.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Lily said like an adult, earning a loud laugh from Jax at the back of the room.

“I wrote on this paper our costumes for Halloween and we will all wear them or else Daddy will freeze all of you.”

“Really, Snart? You told your kid you’ll freeze us?” Ray argued.

“She heard it from Rip,” Sara answered for Leonard. “Shh! Here it comes!”

 

Lily started again. “Aunt Kendra, you will be Tinkerbell because you have wings.”

“Um, I’m not sure I can hawk-out while trick-or-treating, dear, but I’d be Tinkerbell for you,” Kendra said sweetly, earning a grin from the little girl.

“Next, Aunt Amaya,” Lily continued, “are you okay with being Pocahontas? Because you both have pretty necklaces and you’re both pretty.”

Amaya was about to say no to wearing costumes at all but the little girl just called her pretty. How could she resist?

“My daughter got to call Amaya pretty even before you did,” Leonard teased his bestfriend beside him.

“Shut up, Snart.”

“Shut up, Rory,” Sara scowled.

“Leonard Snart, Blondie. Not Sara Snart.”

 

“Quiet please, Uncle Mick?”, Lily said, making Martin chuckle.

“Oh right, Uncle Martin!”, the little girl yelped.

“Even me?”, the physicist said, thinking the kid won’t include him.

“Of course! You’re gonna be Han Solo and you can bring Aunt Clarissa and she can be Leia because she’s kind and she always brings me spy books.”

“Oh. Okay. I will…ask her,” Martin finally conceded. He knows Lily will get upset with him if he isn’t there and it’s really hard to appease the little girl.

“Uncle Rip can go as a Weeping Angel because he’s scary sometimes.”

Rip rolled his eyes, totally convinced that Snart had something to do with his daughter’s costume choice for him.

“Okay,” the new leader of the Time Masters said. “Gideon can make that costume, I guess.”

“I can’t believe Rip said yes to this,” Jax tried not to laugh but it only caught the girl’s attention.

“Oh, yours is cool, Uncle Jax,” Luke glanced at the back of the room, grinning.

Lily checked her list for her Uncle Jax’s name. “Uncle Jax, you’re going as…Ghost Rider!”

And Jax actually jumped and high-fived the kids. Those two love him. Of course they’re going to give him something great. “That’s pretty cool! Yeah, expect me to be trick-or-treating with you, princess!”

 

“Are we done?”, Mick stood up, attempting to leave but Leonard grabbed his sleeve and dragged him back down to his seat.

Facing him was a pouting little girl, too much like her mother. “But Uncle Mick, you promised me!”

Mick looked beside him and saw Leonard and Sara, both are glaring at him, silently threatening him with extreme pain if he says no.

“Okay then, Little Bird,” Mick conceded. “Who will I be?”

Lily’s face lit up and said, “Voldemort!”

Laughter erupted amongst the crew, imagining their captain in a robe.

“What’s wrong?”, Mick growled with confusion. “Who the hell is that?!”

Lily went closer to Mick and held his face with her tiny hands. “Don’t get angry, Uncle Mick. He’s bald and he’s always angry and mommy and I really like Harry Potter. That’s why I remembered you!”

“Is he handsome?”, the former pyro asked.

Lily giggled. “Um, he’s powerful!”

“So that’s a no,” Mick followed.

The little girl noticed the change in his voice so she followed up almost immediately. “But you’re handsome, Uncle Mick. And you’re my favorite uncle.”

“Hey! I thought I was your favorite uncle,” Ray interrupted.

“Shut the hell up, Haircut. You heard the kid,” Mick replied proudly.

Lily stepped away and checked her list.

“Okay, last ones,” she began again, reading her list. “Mommy and Daddy are gonna dress up as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider because she’s my favorite princess and Mommy’s hair is like Rapunzel’s. And Uncle Jax said Daddy and Flynn Rider are both crooks.”

“Jax.” Sara glared at the youngest Legend as he put both his hands up.

Lily continued. “Lukey said crooks are smart so it’s okay, I guess.”

Sara and Leonard looked at each other and high-fived.

“Lukey will dress up as Captain Cold with fake Cold Gun. Lame. Daddy won’t lend him the real one.”

“It’s dangerous, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lily rolled her eyes. “I’ll dress up as White Canary!”

After reading everything, the kid launched forward and landed on her father’s lap.

Sara turned off her camera and stood. “I guess that settles it? You’ll all come back next week to trick-or-treat with us?”

“Agreed,” Mick replied in behalf of the crew. “We’ll fetch Rip, too.”

All of them agreed, except for one remaining Legend.

 

“Hey wait, what about me?” Ray exclaimed, putting down the drink on his hand.

“What about you?”, Leonard answered, standing up while balancing Lily on his hip.

“Well, I don’t have a costume assignment yet!”

Lily, quite sleepy, answered. “Were you invited, Uncle Ray?”

The little girl’s innocent, yet very snarky response earned the laughter of the adults and a kiss from her father.

Ray sighed. “She is such a Snart.”

 

Lily whispered something to her father, making Leonard nod and give Lily to Ray for him to carry.

“I’m just kidding, Uncle Ray. You get to be Superman!”


End file.
